WO 2003/0051842 A2 describes compounds for inhibiting hormone-sensitive lipase. These include benzisoxazole derivatives and benzisothiazole derivatives. Benzisoxazole derivatives for inhibiting glycogen synthase kinase 3 are described in WO 2004/058749.
It is an object of the present invention to provide alternative compounds which have an inhibitory effect on hormone-sensitive lipase or endothelial lipase.